Shadow
by Stay22
Summary: They finally meets. And the beloved spent the night together...


Story :

While time goes by, you forget about pain. Maybe you just ignore it, but sometimes, there´s a mechanical system, which makes you forget. That means that you´ve got no choice. Right ?

The years flew by.

She didn´t notice the change that happened to all of them, neither did they.

Sakura trained hard with Naruto, while Kakashi watched over them, like he did as team seven was complete.

But Sai was a good replacement to Sasuke, so he didn´t grief at all.

But he was worried and he couldn´t hide it anymore, Sakura and Naruto noticed and tried to act as good as they could, but they also couldn´t hide the Sadness Sasuke left.

But they were happy, no war was seen so far and they had everything they needed to live.

More peaceful days passed, but Sakura felt like she had been watched.

It was quite easy to see the shadow, but she couldn´t see the face.

And she told Naruto, he was worried but didn´t notice a thing like he never did.

Sakura was irritated, it was obvious someone was stalking her, but it was only meant for her to see him.

That was her thought.

`So if you want to see me, fine then. We´ll meet.´

Once the night fell over the village, she prepared herself and left for the forest, where she always felt the disgust as she trained.

She didn´t feel the disgusting feeling anymore, it made her even more nervous.

As she arrived she checked the area.

`No one around.´

She went deeper and deeper into the forest, concentrating on her ears.

Sakura couldn´t see clearly.

"It´s dark like hell", she would´ve said.

Since he left she got a lot tougher.

Maybe, if it weren´t for him, she would be braver and maybe even a better ninja.

`Just how many years have I lost, because I was so love-struck by him. I could have trained, then I would be like Tsunade-sama now.´

She pitied herself, that´s why she forgot him.

Even his name.

Hearing his name made her eager.

So Sakura promised herself to never think of his name, neither to hear his name out of her mouth.

It was a promise she intended to keep for the rest of her life.. Forever.

Lost in thoughts she jumped back as she heard footsteps.

She looked for a figure in the dark, yet nothing appeared.

As she wanted to go on, she felt a light breeze behind her back, very familiar actually.

Automatically she turned and grabbed the hand, which was rushing for her neck.

Suddenly time flew just too fast.

Her arms were pulled behind her back and a rope was wrapped around her ankles.

Her konoha head-band was put over her eyes roughly.

He pushed her on the ground, so that she was now in a sitting position.

She just managed to grasp, "Aah.. !"

Then she felt a presence again and spoke, "You.. You´re the person, who was watching me this whole time, aren´t you?"

Nobody answered, she felt like she talked to a wall, but she felt definitely a presence.

However, nothing happened.

For some time it was silent.

The silence was making her nervous, she decided to speak, "What are you waiting for ? If you´re out for money, I don´t have anything with me."

"I don´t want useless objects like that."

His tone was low and seemed uninterested.

Then suddenly the atmosphere changed.

It felt more dangerous.

The boy seated himself behind the helpless girl, leaning his back comfortably against a big tree.

And she felt warmness at her back.

`Looks like he sat behind me..´

As she made herself ready to head-nut him from behind, his hands wandered to her upper body and up to her breasts, slowly massaging them.

Sakura couldn´t hide her surprised, yet pleased voice, "Ah ! W-what are you doing ? Stop !"

But he wouldn´t just stop.

"..Why ? Does it feel bad ?" he sounded innocent, nevertheless whispering into her ear it made it sound evil.

He put more strength into his hands and she began squeaking.

"Mmmh.. St-stop it !"

And he listened and stopped, but he continued to wander to the lower body.

When she noticed, her voice seemed desperate, "No, not there !"

He was already making his way down her stomach between her legs.

It made her tremble and it also satisfied him.

At first his touch was light, waiting for her voice to appear, later as his patient was decreasing he started rubbing, harder and harder.

"Haahn..Aahh..Haah.."

Her moaning kept increasing to the point that she couldn´t sit anymore and was now leaning against the boy.

Her head was right under his, and she could feel his hair falling on her cheek.

`His hair isn´t long, it´s silky and …soft.´

She liked his hair, but wasn´t she supposed to hate him ?

For various reasons.

Then her thoughts were disturbed, as his hand was under her pants and he started rubbing once again.

"Aaahn..Haah !" and then his finger was inside, exploring every inch of her body.

She started moving her hips in the rhythm of his movements.

His smell made her feel quite at ease, yet it should scare her, right ?

Why couldn´t she control herself anymore ?

And she hated the feeling of being controlled, she just couldn´t stand her helpless situation.

She turned her face to the left, escaping his smell while controlling her voice and her tears. "Don´t..anymore..please.."

But a tear slid down her cheek, as his head turned to her direction and the smell reappeared.

"Why..do you cry ?" was the response she heard.

`What would please this man, so that he would let me go ?´

She decided, it was truth.

Sakura wouldn´t lie.

As a hostage, she understood her situation just too well.

Maybe this man knew her, so if she lied and he´d realize that..

"I´m scared," she replied with a pause, while she tried to stop her tears, "It´s my first time. I-I don´t want to do it bounded and with someone I don´t know."

A little laugh disappeared into the darkness, afterwards he replied, "You know me. Don´t you worry, Sakura-chan."

She was irritated.

Not too many people addressed her that way anymore.

`Well Naruto does, but he can´t be the shadow.´

But the shadow finally started talking to her, she couldn´t let this chance slip !

"But ! But I already love someone. Even if you do me, it would not change my mind."

She sounded desperate, however, at this point she didn´t mind.

Though she expected an irritated shadow, he began chuckling behind her.

"I know exactly whom you love, however.." he moved his hands to her hips and his head to her ear, biting gently.

"Mmmh..!"

"However," and at this moment his voice turned cold, "Your love won´t be required !"

It came to her like a shock.

She knew it, but why did he ?

She listed all the people in her head she knew well.

`Just who could it be ?´

But her thoughts were disturbed once again, when he began exploring inside of her ear with his tongue.

She began trembling, but she wasn´t scared.

Well she wasn´t scared directly, she was scared because she actually enjoyed it.

He worked himself down to her neck and began kissing her.

Unconsciously Sakura began turning her head to his, while breathing hard.

He noticed, but didn´t answer her desire to be kissed.

He loved to tease her.

And she began mumbling lightly.

"Hm.. ?"

He stopped, interested in what she had to say.

"Then.." and she took a big breath to calm her heart, "Why do you want me ?" embarrassed she lowered her head.

While he thought she had the chance to calm her breath and her beating heart.

"I guess, it´s because I can´t have you.." he stated simply.

This answer made her angry.

`Just what does this person think who he is ?´

But she beheld her anger professionally, thinking: `Let´s ask him out !´

He started to speak with her, maybe he wasn´t the pervert he seemed to be.

"Why won´t you tell me your name ?"

"Hn.." it sounded like a grunt to her, which made her want to laugh, but she resisted (of course).

With her hands behind her back, she tried to push herself away from the boy and slit so that she would sit opposite of the shadow.

It surprised her, that he allowed her to act freely.

Maybe he didn´t think of her as an advantage, but she threw the thought aside.

Perhaps later, she would have the time to torture him.

As she struggled to sit comfortably, he looked at her amused.

He didn´t help her, that´d be way too easy and he still had time.

As Sakura was ready, she began her speech, "Listen, I won´t judge you, if you have something to hide. Everyone has. Maybe your past wasn´t the happiest and you felt sad. And if you feel lonely you shouldn´t do something like this. It won´t satisfy you. I´ll listen to you, I promise. I´ll be your friend. And you don´t need to tell me your name. Just talk to me about your problems. I help you the best way I can !"

Effected by her own words, her eyes started to get teary as she added, "I know what it´s like to lose someone and feel the inevitable loneliness.."

Tears fell bitterly on the ground.

Suddenly the Shadow grabbed her both shoulder with his hands.

"Why.. Just why are you so nice to someone who was about to rape you ?" he didn´t scream, but his low and calm voice was now hidden in a dangerous aggression.

It shocked her and right now she was glad she didn´t have to see him.

Sakura didn´t know how to react, so she sat there in front of him, waiting for him to response.

She didn´t feel the need to justify herself.

But eventually she spoke, stating the facts neutrally, "I´m in an emergency situation. I don´t know the person´s plans, neither their character nor what would please them. Then tell me, **how am I supposed to act towards a man I can´t identify** ?"

"Sakura.." his voice was flustered, but then it was gone instantly.

"Hn. You think you can help me ? Don´t make me laugh ! What can **you** do to help me ?"

And the hands which were resting on the petit girl´s shoulders were pushed down onto the ground.

"Kyaah !" Her pink head was brutally swung on the earth.

Her eyes widened beneath the bandage.

A terrifying feeling spread through her, which reach every inch of her body.

"You´re just a little fuck, nothing more ! How are you supposed to help me ? **Answer** **!**"

She wasn´t sacred anymore, she was frightened.

And her hands were hurtfully pressed on the ground, while the boy´s weight made it even worse.

Sakura´s body started to tremble and her hands hurt incredibly.

But it startled her even more as she felt a cold blade resting at her throat..


End file.
